Dark Magic
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: Galbatorix is desperate for an edge in the war. Now he must use tricky tactics to capture Saphira. He sends his best magician to the varden in hopes of performing a show and stealing the varden's last hope at victory. OneShot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Author's Note: Okay, before you say: "Update your other stories and stop making new ones!" I have already finished 3 chapters for a few of my older stories. I'm still editing them. Anyway, the reason I'm doing this is because one of my uncles performs magic shows at some local carnivals and he always gives us a show on Thanksgiving. That very thing gave me this idea. I have no plans to continue this story after this chapter.**

**Dark Magic**

It was a cold, rainy night in Uru'bean and two men were standing alone in a dimly lit room in one of the towers of the great city. The first man was Galbatorix. The second was one of his most powerful magicians.

"You know your assignment. Bring me what I desire and whatever you wish will be yours." The king sounded somewhat anxious. The recent loss to the varden had started to make him consider desperate options.

"Yes, master. It shall be done." The man's face couldn't be seen as it was hidden in the shadow of his cloak.

"You will be needing this." Galbatorix said as he handed the cloaked figure a flask full of some sort of red liquid. "My men will be waiting for you to the north. Do not fail."

"I shall not, my liege."

**Several days later:**

_Eragon, have you heard about the show tonight? _

For the first time in a few weeks, Saphira's voice sounded calm. Eragon knew she hadn't taken well to Glaedr's loss but didn't expect for her to recover so quickly.

_What show?_

_Arya told me that there is a magician coming to show some tricks._

_So? I don't see the big deal. _

Eragon could hear her snort through their mental link. _It's not what you think. I want to go and you'll come too. _It wasn't long before Eragon felt the ground shake as Saphira landed behind him. _Get on._

_You don't even have a saddle. How am I supposed to ride you?_

_It won't matter. We're only a short distance from where the magician is getting ready._

Knowing he didn't have much of a choice, Eragon hoisted himself up onto her back and clung onto his favorite neck spike as she launched herself into the sky. It only took a few minutes until Eragon saw a great number of people below him crowding around a large stage.

_Oh, the magician wanted to see me before the show started. I'll meet you in a few minutes._

Eragon sighed but agreed. _What does he want to see you for?_

_I don't know. I'll tell you when I get back. _

As she landed, Eragon jumped off her back and walked to where Nasuada and Arya were seated. "I don't see why it is necessary that I be here for this my lady."

"Oh Eragon, everyone needs a break. Even you."

Around the back of the set the man dressed in black had prepared a large water bowl for Saphira. Just seconds before, he had emptied the liquid Galbatorix had given him into the water.

_You wanted to see me?_

The man wasn't fazed at Saphira's thoughts for Shruikan had spoken to him in this way many times before. "Yes, I have a question for you, oh great dragon. Will you participate in one of my tricks?"

Saphira seemed surprised by the question. _What would I need to do?_

"It's simple. I'm going to put a cloak over you, and teleport you to an enclosure on the other side of the stage. At the end of the show, I need you to jump out and scare everyone. Can you do that?"

_Of course! It sounds like fun. _

"Very well. I have only one request. In order for me to transport you, I need you to drink a lot of water. Since I am only a minor magician, it would be impossible otherwise for me to accomplish such a task."

Saphira was so distracted by the fact that she would be able to perform in his show that she overlooked the possibility that the water could be harmful. Before even responding, she reached her head down and slurped up most of the water in one gulp. Within seconds she had drained it.

"Thank you, Saphira. I will call you when you are needed."

Eragon watched as Saphira immerged from behind the large curtain and trotted over to where he was sitting. She stretched out and curled her tail around him protectively. "What was that about?"

_You'll see._

"You told me you wouldn't keep anymore secrets from me, remember?"

_I don't want to ruin it for you. You'll find out soon enough._

Before too long, the show had begun. There were many tricks that made the crowd gasp. Even Eragon didn't know how he made it look like Roran's body had been separated into many parts.

"Now, for my final and most amazing trick! Saphira, please come to the stage."

Saphira excitedly got to her feet and walked up to the cloaked man. "I am going to make a dragon…disappear!"

The people in the crowd began to mutter to each other and they were curious to see how he would do this.

With a single gesture of his hand, a large tarp covered cube rolled out from behind the certain. "Now, I am going to make this dragon reappear in this cube before your very eyes!"

Eragon wasn't sure if he liked this idea and started to get to his feet. Nasuada was apparently thinking the same thing as she too got to her feet. Before either of them could make a move to the stage however, the man began to speak in the ancient language. Eragon recognized the teleporting spell but he spoke something else that was alien to him.

The second phrase the man had spoken was one that activated the poison inside Saphira. It was designed to knock her out cold until the antidote was applied which only Galbatorix had.

In less than a second, both the magician and Saphira were gone. The crowd got to its feet in applause as they didn't know what had just happened. Eragon however, began to push his way through the large group. As he reached the place where the covered cube was, he pulled back one of the corners and peered inside. His worst fears had been confirmed. Saphira was gone.

Leagues away in Uru'bean, a large iron gate was being opened for a dragon-sized cart that was being pulled by many slaves. On the cart was the unconscious form of Saphira. She knew not the horrors that awaited her…

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot. I'll be updated my other stories in due time. PLEASE REVIEW!! And tell me how you liked my cliffhanger. 


End file.
